Fantastic Four Vol 1 383
** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although not mentioned by name, the Skrull throneworld is Satriani, which has been the Skrull empires throneworld since Empress Sy'Bll became ruler in . * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * The group makes multiple mentions to the fact that Reed and Doctor Doom were seemingly slain in , however as revealed in - they were actually taken prisoner by Hyperstorm. * Empress Sy'Bll appears here between her appearances in and . * Sue has had strain on her force field powers since she was injured battling Doctor Doom in . * Some facts about Franklin and Huntara that are glossed over in this story: ** Young Franklin Richards was taken to the future of Earth-6311 at the end of . Young Franklin eventually returns in . As clarified in , the teenaged Franklin seen here is not the child of Reed and Sue, but a divergent counterpart of the child. ** It's later revealed that Huntara is apparently the offspring of Nathaniel Richards as explained in . However this is later disputed in when Paul Alvarez states that he believes that Huntara is his long lost sister Mary Elizabeth Alvarez. ** Franklin's mission is to prevent the destruction of his family at the hands of Hyperstorm. A complex series of events that finally reach their conclusion in . * Lyja has claimed that she is pregnant with Johnny's child as early as . As revealed in and however, Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Lyja mentions how terrible she has treated Johnny. This is a complex and long running issue: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** Eventually, Lyja betrayed Paibok when she realized she still cared for Johnny, and came to her ex-husband's side in his battle against the Secret Defenders in . She has remained by his side ever since. * Following her appearance her, Huntara is next seen in . * Paibok and Devos are not trapped forever as this story implies. Paibok returns to Earth to try and get revenge against the Thing in - , while Devos ends up on the planet Godthab Omega, where he battles against the Annihilation Wave as seen in - . Devos was also plucked out of time and space by Aron the Rogue Watcher in . * The Fantastic Four commandeer the Stealth-Hawk here using it until they eventually abandon it in after the events of . * Following this story the members of the Fantastic Four are seen in various other stories: ** Sue is pulled forward in time to witness her future counterpart's 40th wedding anniversary, as seen in . She is later returned to her own era with no memory of those events. ** Ben and Johnny appear in and respectively. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}